


A Baby!

by Magichemistry



Category: Girls (TV)
Genre: F/M, Family Fluff, Light Smut, age gap, cursing
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-04-17
Updated: 2018-04-17
Packaged: 2019-04-24 06:42:38
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,294
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14350059
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Magichemistry/pseuds/Magichemistry
Summary: Request: HI honey if your requests are open can you do an Adam sackler one where his sister has left him alone with her baby again and the reader and Adam have just started dating and have yet to define the relationship and while she’s helping him he watches her rock the baby and he realises just how much he likes her so they have the “what are we talk” and he’s a little nervous because there is a bit of an age gap? (Reader is like early or mid 20s) thank you sweetheart I LOVE your blog!!!





	A Baby!

_“(Y/N), come here. I need you”_  Adam says on the phone. You didn’t get to say hello when he’s already bossing you around.

“Now? It’s 4 in the afternoon, I’m not in the mood for fuck, I’m going to yoga” you tell him and finish to pack your gym bag. You’ve been dating Adam for just two months and sleeping with him for two weeks.

 _“Fuck yoga, I need you here”_  Adam curses and in the background, you can hear some baby cryings.

“Is that… is that a baby crying?” you wonder at the high pitch crying. Oh no, please, do not let Adam has a baby mama you’ll have to deal with.

_“Yeah, it’s my baby niece. That’s what I’m trying to tell you. My sister left her and I have no fucking clue about babies”_

“And what makes you think I know something about babies?” you laugh at Adam’s desperation.

_“Because you’re good at everything. Are you going to come?”_

“Yeah, I’m on my way. Try not to kill her” you hang up as you still laugh about how scared Adam sounded because of a tiny innocent baby.

* * *

“What took you so long?” Adam hurries to open the door when you arrive.

“A baby!” you exclaim as you see the cute baby Adam is carrying. She must be six months old and she’s wearing a colorful knitted hat.

“I have to pee for the past hour and I don’t want to do it in front of her” he passes you the baby so you hold her in your arms. “She’ll think my dick’s a monster,” he says and runs to the bathroom.

“Delusional,” you say to yourself and start cradling the baby. “Hey, what’s her name?” you say loud enough so Adam can hear you from the bathroom.

“I call her baby niece!”

“Why?”

“Because my sister named her Samples!”

“We’ll stick to baby niece,” you tell her and she laughs as if she understood you. She kicks her short legs and giggles as you cradle her around Adam’s apartment. “You’re so cute” you kiss Baby Niece on the forehead and she gives you a toothless smile. “Who gave you that pretty hat? Uh?” you say in a silly voice and bump your nose against hers.

“I’m done” Adam returns to the living room and find you with his niece rocking her. She looks happier in your arms than she was with him. He remembers a few time ago, when he was still dating Jessa, how disgusted and horrified she seemed with the baby. But you look so joyful with her and she looks the same.

“Why on Earth someone would name a human being Samplers?”

“My sister is weird. Don’t ask”, talking about her sister Caroline never puts Adam in a good mood.

“Good thing you’re cute,” you say to Baby Niece and she grabs a piece of your hair and pulls it.

“No, no” Adam hurries to your side so she lets you go. But you discard him, she’s a baby and she finds your hair interesting to play with.

“Did she eat already?”

“I don’t think so” Adam mumbles. He forgot you need to feed babies.

“Maybe we can prepare a porridge with apple or a carrot”

“You know how to do it?” he asks because he has no idea how to do it.

“Adam, you just cook the vegetable or fruit and smash it” you explain and walk to the kitchen. With Baby Niece on one arm, you prepare an apple porridge. Adam and she observe you in awe as if you’re doing the most complicated thing in the world. He thinks you look like a mom and if he daydreams a little more, he can pretend you’re holding his baby as the three of you live as a family here in his apartment.

* * *

“Your pussy is so good,” Adam says as you ride him on the couch. Around eight pm Caroline arrived to take Baby Niece home. You kissed her and said goodbye to her and Adam didn’t feel to fight with his sister. Surprisingly, it was a nice afternoon, with your help of course.

You arch your back and Adam puts his thumb on your clit. As soon as he noticed how good your ass looked in those black leggings, he tackled you to the couch.

“I wanna have a baby” he groans and bucks his hips to you.

“Yeah?” you grin and put a hand on his chest. You know he’s wearing a condom so you play along with his dirty talk.  

“I wanna fuck a baby in you” when he says the word fuck he snaps his hips harder.

“Then do it” you throw your head back. “Put a baby in me, put all your cum in my pussy”.

“Can I take the condom off?” he stops fucking you.

“What?” your head returns to the front to look at Adam.

“Sorry” he blurts out. He’s embarrassed that he actually believed for a second that he could knock you up.

“Why would you want the take the condom off?” you question him. His dick might be still inside of you but the fuck is over.

“I don’t know!” he lifts you and gets up from the couch. He’s with his back  ~~and ass~~  to you, too ashamed to look at you.

“You know how dirty talk works, right? You say things that aren’t necessarily true. Or those times you said I was a filthy whore you meant it?”

“Of course not,” he says offended, still not facing you.

“Then what’s this about?” you wrap your arms around him. From the short time you’ve been known Adam you know he reacts better to pampering than with accusations.

“I just saw you with my niece and I don’t know… I thought that shit about the biological clock was a lie but I kept thinking that what we had today, we can have it every day” he looks down and runs his thumb to your intertwined hands against his belly.

“Adam, we’ve been dating only for two months. I don’t even know what I am to you”

“You’re my girlfriend” he turns around and he seems serious about what he’s saying.

“You never asked me to”

“I thought you knew”

“Just because you know something, doesn’t mean I know it too. I don’t read minds”

“Well, then you’re my fucking girlfriend. I’m compromised with this relationship, alright?” he gets exasperated about this awkward conversation. His penis is still hard and both of you are naked.

“Alright,” you chuckle and reach his mouth to put a kiss and comb his hair.

“But, would you consider have a baby and all that family shit with me one day?” he mumbles and his lips form an adorable pout. He’s older than you but sometimes he acts as the opposite.

“Yes, one day not very far” you assure him and smile.

“Are you sure? Because I feel like one day you’ll think I’m too old for you and leave me to fuck someone younger”

“It’s just ten years, don’t overreact. Besides, you forgot something… you’re already old and I still like you” you mess up with him just to make him laugh and forget all this stupid argument.

“I’m gonna have to fuck you hard for that” he gives you a predatory look and you giggle as you run to the couch and kneel on fours.

“Maybe we can continue playing with that baby thing for now” you wiggle your butt and Adam growls.

“I’m gonna fuck a baby in you” he gets in his role and spanks you. The hit resounds through all the apartment.

“A baby!” you gasp when he thrusts in you and you throw your hips back.

**Author's Note:**

> Come say hi to me: tumblr.com/bad--bad--man


End file.
